


Snart may or may not have powers and Ray accidentally meets him at a bar thanks to drunk Hartley

by TheFlashpoint



Series: The "Everythings kinda confusing" AU [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Len just wants to leave and Ray is like HAHA why am I here", Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jokes, M/M, More like "Neither of them know how to flirt", Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: Len definitely didn't miss Hartley’s little game of ‘How many gays can we get to flirt with Leonard?’ and how Lisa always joined in.





	Snart may or may not have powers and Ray accidentally meets him at a bar thanks to drunk Hartley

The night was young and only growing later as the Rogues enjoyed their time in Saints and Sinners. Len had only just gotten back and after seeing the damage done to him, they all decided they needed a break. Or….Hartley (of all people) broke into the safe house, said he was bored and that his ears hurt, and demanded they go for a drink. So the reality of it was that Len was here and had to keep an eye on his very own sister, and Hartley Rathaway.

He sort of wished he was back with the Legends and didn’t ask for the break. He definitely didn't miss Hartley’s little game of  _ ‘How many gays can we get to flirt with Leonard?’ _ and how Lisa always joined in. Thankfully the blast scars from Vanishing Point showed clearly on his hands and neck, scaring off anyone to cowardly to ask him about them.

And then there was the goofy, bumbly blonde with a crooked, nervous smile as a very drunk Hartley tried to get him to talk to Len. And low and behold, there this kid was now next to Len asking the bartender for another drink.

“Your friend is uhm...interesting.” the man laughed lightly, “Said you were checking me out even though, if I’m totally honest, it was very obvious that he was the one checking me out.”

“Ah yes, Hartley’s little game.” Len sighed, sipping lightly at his beer, “I’ll be sure to sleep under his bed and freeze him to death.” Now Len didn't quite understand why he did, but the guy seemed to get a kick out of the threat and laughed. Full on  _ laughed _ at something that would normally drive people away.

“Okay then Mister Cold, you have fun trying that.” he snorted. “My names Ray Terrill. Just moved here to Central City from Tulsa, Oklahoma. Kinda had a uh...weird couple of months there and all of it piling up was stressing me out.”

Len could have sworn this guy was glowing. Never before had he taken such interest in one of the fools Hartley and Lisa sent his way but boy was he in for it now. “Well welcome to Central City kid. Home of the Flash and other less memorable meta human alike, such as myself.” he smiled. “If you need a job then I would suggest checking out S.T.A.R Labs. Oddly enough it seems they hire just about anyone who walks through their doors.”

“Whoa wait. You're a meta human?” Ray looked to him and honestly Len couldn’t quite tell if it was excitement or fear in his eyes. Ray’s grinn proved the latter, “That's so cool! I’ve only met maybe two meta human in my time, what are your powers?”

“Well I’m not quite sure.” Len shrugged, “We assume it's something like the gun I keep on me but I haven’t been fully able to test it out. I do know that, according to my friend over there, if I don’t stay warm enough my body will give itself severe hypothermia and kill me before I knew what was happening. And if that isn't great, even if I did die, the cold coming from me would continue to worsen and kill anyone who may be in the same area.”

“Wow that's uh...that's rough buddy.” Ray faltered for a second, thinking hard on what to tell Len next, he didn’t want to mess this interaction up considering he was kinda starting to like Len.  “But uhm...hey! You can’t be the only one struggling to use your powers right? I got some of my own recently and uh...well lets just say I’m learning right now.” he laughed.

“Ah, yes that explains the faint glowing then.” Len liked this guy. He felt so down to earth and open compared to others Hartley and Lisa tossed at him, it was nice. He half expected him to ask about the scarring but clearly Ray found no interest in it all. Probably thought it was something personal to Len and didn't feel to inclined to open up about. Really Len almost forgot about his problems altogether or why he was even here. It was nice.   
  
The ‘glowing’ remark made Ray blush, and funny enough, glow a little more than he already was. He fiddled with his glace, awkwardly clearing his throat as if to hide how flustered he was about the comment. “Right well uh hey! You never told me your name. I would think it a bit disappointing to leave this bar with nothing but a faint memory of a pretty odd conversation.”   
  
Oh right. His name, Len had completely forgotten about that part. He thought about giving him something fake, just so he didn’t scare the guy away, but part of him wanted to go with his actual name and hope for the better. Instead he settled for pulling over a napkin and writing his number down, along with the simple name ‘Len’. “So you can call me some time. I think it’s about time I grabbed Lisa and Hartley and got them home. Lisa may look fine but between you and me, Hartley is going to get himself killed if he stays here any longer and I know the alcohol getting to his head can get to his ears. He’s got a hearing problem or something.”   
  
“Well I only hope the best for him in the morning.” Ray laughed, “I’ll be sure to text you when I get the chance. Probably be cliche and text you right after you leave or something.” he playfully waved his hand, stuffing the napkin away in his pocket. “Was real nice meeting you Len. We should do this again sometime.”   
  
“I hope we do it again sometime. It's really been awhile since I’ve gotten the chance to sit down and just relax for a couple hours. Made my night.” Len smirked, “And make sure you go into S.T.A.R Labs like I said, I wasn’t kidding about them willing to hire anyone who walks through the door, as long as they’re good. Tell them a Legend sent you and they’ll know what you’re talking about.”   
  
Len gave one last wave of goodbye before grabbing Lisa and Hartley and starting their drive home. Hartley was out like a light the second they stepped into the car and Lisa asked him about the man he happened to be talking to. Overall? Len would admit he had a fairly nice night, and who knows, maybe he’d end up talking to this Ray guy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda helps understand how Ray and Len met, since the previous fic they were already together.  
> Things were explained in the previous fic's notes but I'll do it again.
> 
> > Some character's powers are flipped and some who didn't have powers now have powers.  
> > Ray destroyed Red Tornado's memory and moved to the city to get away from things.  
> > Len survived Vanishing Point thanks to Rip.  
> > Rip is a breacher and breached Len out of the place as soon as it blew up, they were both hurt.  
> \- (Rip's fic is actually the first, explaining his own powers ;) )  
> > Len decided to take a break from the legends after being burned up.  
> > Ray and Len DO end up on Earth X, but thats for a later story.


End file.
